I'm no Cinderella
by BubblyJewel
Summary: Thanks to a last minute business meeting, Peabody has to go away for a whole week, but can't bring Sherman with him, so he has to put his trust into a babysitter who may not be as professional as he thinks.
1. Friday

The only noise that could be heard though out the penthouse was the sound of typing on keys. Peabody sat down at him computer, typing away at a speed that some would be jealous of. Then Right in the middle of his typing a Skype call came up, it made the dog blink. Looking at the caller, it was one of his trusted colleagues, Joan Leaven. Answering the call, Joan's face came on the screen, Peabody could see his face in the corner of the screen, which meant she was seeing him as well.

"Mrs. Leaven, Hello, it's been awhile." Peabody greeted his colleague, Joan was a nice looking woman, she had dark skin and black hair along with big brown eyes, she smiled at Peabody.

"Hey, Peabody, It has been awhile! But! I have some very exciting news!" She yelled ecstatically, Peabody could see her jumping up and down in her seat. It made Peabody chuckle, Joan was a nice woman but very excitable like a child, and she shows it.

"What is it?" Peabody asked her as she finally started to calm down.

"I pulled some strings, annnnd, you and I get to go to Japan on business!" She screamed joyfully as she twirled around in her chair.

Japan, Peabody himself has been there once or twice but that was before he found Sherman, He's never been out of the country since Sherman became his son.

"Why aren't you happy about this?" Joan asked him, a frown on her face. Peabody sighed slightly as he looked back at her.

"I don't think I can go, not with Sherman still being young, I'll just conference call it-"

"You can't! They don't do conference calls in this meeting, you have to be there in person. These people are really, really eager to meet you! And besides Sherman old enough to be on his own, I leave my fifteen year old alone all the time."

"...Sherman is Seven."

"He's Seven!?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, well...No matter! Hire a nanny! I know someone personally who will do you the honor!"

"Oh...I don't know-"

"Don't make me beg like a child!" Joan cried, she then clasped her hands together in a begging style.

"Joan-"

"Please! Please! Please!" She begged loudly, doing her best to give him the puppy dog eyes.

"Mrs. Leaven-" He tried again, but she cut him off again.

"Please, Peabody, Please! This means so much to me and I want you to be there too! Hire a nanny for Sherman! It'll just be for a week-"

"A WEEK?!"

"Yes, a week...Please?" She asked him and Peabody let out a huff, there was a silence between them.

"Mrs. Leaven, let me think on this, please. How long until you need my reply?"

"Er...an hour..."

"AN HOUR!?

"Eh, heh, did I mention that we leave tomorrow?"

Peabody let out a growl and put his paws to his face with a groan, Joan was a nice woman, but, she had a big problem with remembering things. The white dog would like to say that this was the first time she's done something like this, but, then he'd be lying.

"Joan, what am I going to do with you?" Peabody asked her as he looked back up towards his webcam. She gave him a bashful smile and then hid her face, she then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, really, I am, I just got so excited that I forgot to tell you until now..."

Peabody let out another sigh and looked at her.

"This is extremely last minute, Mrs. Leaven." He told her as he rubbed his temples with his paws.

"I know...I know..."

"I don't even think I can get a babysitter for Sherman this last minute-"

"Again, my friend is always available..."

"I need to think on this. You'll get my response in an hour."

"Ok..."

Without another word, she hung up the call and Peabody shook his head, x-ing out of Skype. What was he going to with his friend? He shouldn't go along with it, it was completely last minute, but, Joan looked like she really wanted Peabody to come with her. But he couldn't just leave Sherman last minute either, especially with a stranger! Then again, This was Joan's friend and if Joan trusted her, then maybe Peabody could as well.

Leaving the country did sound fun, plus, it was a week away from New York, but, would it be worth leaving Sherman alone with a stranger for a week?

Peabody sighed again and sat there and then, he smiled, He could always make it up to Sherman with a trip to the WABAC. Yeah, That's what he'll do. When Sherman gets home tonight, they'll take a trip to ancient Japan and then he'll tell Sherman what's going to happen.

_Well? What do you guys think? did you like it? Please review. Next chapter I'll introduce the babysitter. The reason for this story is just I noticed that A lot of stories lately have been kinda..mmm...Dark. *coughcoughtEvilkatcoughcough*...Allergies...Anyway, I decided to put up a more happier upbeat story. _


	2. Saturday part 1

_Noooo, of course I'm not stalking you Evilkat, god, we can't like, have the same likes?_

_Oh, before I start this, let me just say this, any and all requests will be ignored, I don't plan on doing stories you guys want, I'm doing this story the way I want, also, To whoever said that this story needed to be about Penny. No. Just, No. She has nothing to do with this story, now, she might make an appearance, but she isn't going to be the main star. Ok? Good. now, on with the story._

"Wow, Mr. Peabody, that sure was fun!" Sherman excitedly yelled as the WABAC came back into their own timeline. Sherman had on one of the Japanese samurai helmets on his head. Mr. Peabody chuckled a bit at his boy.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." Peabody told his boy, the two of them hopped out of their chairs and walked out of the WABAC, walking back towards the elevator, Sherman looked at his father.

"So, were are we going tomorrow?" Sherman asked, Peabody smiled, he had been waiting for that question all night. They entered the elevator, then Peabody spoke.

"Well, tomorrow, I'm going on my own adventure." Peabody stated plainly as he straightened his glasses, that earned him a confused look from Sherman.

"Oh?" Sherman inquired.

"Yes, a business trip, can you guess where?"

"Uhhh..." Sherman responded looking up at the ceiling, trying to think of a place. Peabody chuckled.

"I'll give you a hint, you are wearing part of their culture on your head." Peabody said, Sherman reached up and took the samurai hat off, then beamed at Peabody.

"Japan? That's amazing, Mr. Peabody!"

"Yes, It's been awhile since I left the country."

"Wait. If you're going to Japan, then what about me?" Sherman asked him and Peabody let out a huff.

"You, have to stay here, but, No matter, I got you a babysitter."

Before Sherman could say anything, the elevator doors opened up and the two stepped out into the Penthouse.

"A babysitter?" Sherman asked as he placed the samurai hat down on the table.

"Yes, a babysitter, her name is Silas Genesis, she's great with children and is a professional at babysitting." Peabody explained, there was a moment of silence, Sherman then spoke again.

"How long will she be babysitting me?"

"Just a week."

"A week?!"

"I suppose it's a bit long, but, you're growing up and I am putting my full trust in you during that week."

"By giving me a babysitter?"

"Think of it this way, Sherman, She's just here to bring you to school and bring you home from school, everything else you can teach her, like how to cook, I know you can show her a few recipes I taught you myself." Peabody told his son, Sherman looked a little skeptical, then sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I guess I can see it that way." Sherman chimed a bit and then smiled at his father.

"Good boy, now, go get ready for bed, I'll go and tuck you in." Peabody spoke and Sherman nodded, heading off to him room, not before taking his new helmet with him. Peabody smiled a bit, after a few minutes, he walked into Sherman's room, his son was now in bed, glasses off and looking at his father.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked his father as Peabody moved the cover up to Sherman's chin.

"Yes, Sherman?"

"Is she going to be nice?"

"Of course, Sherman, I would never let a spiteful person watch over you."

Sherman yawned and nuzzled his pillow a bit.

"That's good."

"Now, I will be leaving rather early in the morning." Peabody stated to his son as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What time?"

"By Nine."

"Ok."

"Also. I shouldn't have to tell you this, but, just so we don't have history repeat itself, do not show Ms. Genesis the WABAC."

"Of course, Mr. Peabody." Sherman yawned again and then shut his eyes, obviously ready for sleep. Mr. Peabody smiled got off the bed, turning out the light, he spoke one last time to his son who was dozing off.

"Good night, Sherman."

"G'night Mr. Peabody..." Sherman sleepily responded.

-Transition-

Sherman's eyes opened, he yawned and looked over at his alarm clock, eight-forty AM.

Snuggling against his pillow, he went to doze off again, his eyes then shot open. Mr. Peabody was leaving in twenty minutes! Throwing the covers off, he hurriedly put his clothes on, taking his PJ's off of course. Once his clothes where on, he opened his door, he then stopped, he could hear voices, Mr. Peabody and two unfamiliar voices.

"Wow, your home is very lovely, Mr. Peabody." A female said. Then another female chimed in.

"I told you, Silas. Now, Mr. Peabody, please give her a quick rundown."

Sherman walked down the hallway and peeked around the corner.

He saw two women talking to Mr. Peabody, Peabody and one woman both had suitcases by their feet.

One had dark skin and hair, she was tall and slim, she looked like she was wearing heels, she had on a normal blue jeans and a gray top. She had a hair band on her head, pulling some strains away from her face. She couldn't be older than forty

The other one had lighter skin, she was a nice tan color, her hair was a mixture of honey and gold, it was also wavy, she had it up in a ponytail. She was also slim and tall, she had on black jeans that hugged her legs and a dark green long sleeve shirt, she was also wearing heeled shoes, boots by the looks of it. She didn't look as old as the other woman, Sherman had to guess she was nineteen or twenty.

Sensing another presence in the room, Peabody turned and saw Sherman looking at the two, he chuckled.

"Sherman, no need to be shy, come over here." Peabody said and Sherman did as he was told, he walked next to his father and looked at the two women that seemed to tower over him. Mr. Peabody then spoke again, "Sherman, this is Joan Leaven, she'll be accompanying me to Japan." Peabody told Sherman pointing to the dark skinned woman. Sherman shook her hand and then Peabody pointed to the other woman. "This is Silas Genesis, she will be watching you while I am away."

"Please, just call me Sila, everyone does." Sila said as she shook Sherman's hand. Sherman only nodded at her. Peabody glanced back at the clock.

"Well, we have ten minutes, so, Ms. Genesis, I will just tell you the basics, Sherman's bed time is at eight o'clock on school nights on the weekend it's extended to ten o'clock. Now, I assume you know where his school is?" He asked the young woman, she nodded and he continued, "Good, now, you have to get up at seven, and he must be in the building by seven-thirty. If you are hungry, please, help yourself to anything in the fridge or pantry. My cell phone number is on the fridge, I also put a bunch of emergency numbers up there as well. Now in case Sherman get's sick-"

"-How is that basic?" Joan asked the dog, Sherman just looked away, crossing his arms.

"-Incase. There is a cabinet in my bathroom full of medicine."

Sherman wasn't sure, but, he thought he saw Silas's head perk up just a bit at the sound of that, she likes medicine? ew.

"The Band-Aids and bandages are in the bottom drawer of the sink inside the main bathroom, Now the disinfectant-"

"OK, lets get going before we miss our flight!" Joan said and pushed Peabody towards the elevator.

"But I haven't gotten to-" Peabody spoke but was cut off by Joan once again.

"-I'm sure she'll figure it out."

Joan quickly grabbed Peabody's suitcase and clicked the down button the elevator. The doors opened and Sherman watched as his father and Joan walked in.

"You two have fun!" Joan called happily.

"Bye, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman yelled waving.

"Goodbye Sherman, behave." He told his son right before the doors shut and the elevator descended downwards.

Sherman and Sila stood there for a few moments, neither of them saying anything. The air grew awkward, Sila tapped her shoe on the ground then sighed. She turned to Sherman and spoke.

"So, uh, Shirley-"

"-Sherman."

"Right. Why don't you show me where I will be sleeping?" She asked him gently. Sherman looked around and then shrugged.

"Where will you be sleeping?" He asked her back and she put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know...That was never established...I guess your fathers room."

"Oh...ok, just follow me." He stated and she grabbed her suitcase following the six year old to where Mr. Peabody sleeps. They opened the door and Sila put the suitcase on the bed.

"Hm, Nice..." She looked towards Peabody's bathroom.

"I'll be right back. Why don't you go and watch TV or something?"

"Is something big happening?" Sherman asked her, she looked at him.

"What?" She asked him confused.

"I'm only allowed to watch TV is something big happened. You know, like a natural disaster or a bombing."

"...So...You basically only get to watch the news?"

"Yeah."

"...Wow...That is a first..." She said and scratched her head. She then asked:

"What do you guys normally do on a Saturday?"

Sherman went quiet, Saturday normally meant a trip in the WABAC, but, he promised he wouldn't show Ms. Genesis the WABAC. So, he just shrugged at her.

"...Ok then, do you get an allowance?" She asked him, he nodded.

"Sometimes." He told her, she nodded at him.

"Do you have money now?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Ok, go and get it, I'll take you to the arcade-"

"I'm not allowed in arcades, Mr. Peabody said it's a ploy to get kids to gamble at a young age, which could later lead to gambling addiction in your adult years."

"..."

They just stood there again and then Silas just clapped her hands together.

"Ok...Well...I am speechless. Why don't you go and...read or something then. I need to do a few things...Shoo." She said, gesturing him away with a wave of her hand. Sherman did as he was told, walking out of his father's room, he walked into his own and sat on the bed. Oh. This was going to be a fun week.


	3. Saturday part 2

Sherman sighed boredly, Mr. Peabody has only been gone an hour and already he was bored. He walked out of his room, maybe Ms. Genesis would allowed Penny to come over. He walked into Mr. Peabody's room, she wasn't in there, her suitcase was still on the bed, he could hear her rummaging around in the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom door, the door was cracked open just a bit, he could see her. She was going though the medicine cabinet, but, it wasn't the medicine Sherman takes. It was the medicine inside the orange bottles. Medicine that Sherman couldn't open.

"Hm...Not bad, I wonder if he has..." She put the bottle up and shifted around some more bottles a bit. She then let out a happy gasp, "He does. awesome!"

"Ms. Genesis?" Sherman asked as he opened the door, she jumped a bit and threw the medicine back into the cabinet then slammed the mirror shut.

"Don't you knock?!" She demanded, Sherman shifted a bit then said:

"I live here."

"Right...What do you want?" She asked him, her eyes going soft.

"I'm kinda hungry..." He told her, scratching the back of his head. She relaxed a bit then nodded.

"Ok, C'mon then." She ordered and they walked towards the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, she let out a low whistle.

"Daaaammmmn." Was all she could say, Sherman gasped at her.

"You cursed." He told her, she blinked and then coughed a bit.

"Right, sorry." She chimed a bit and then rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ok, well, I'm no master chef, so, something plain or easy." Sila told him and he nodded.

"How about scrambled eggs?" He suggested, she nodded, nothing easier than that. She opened the fridge and was just blown away, it was big and filled to the brim with stuff, all she had at home was just a carton of eggs and some milk that may or may not be expired. She then realized something, where the hell was the eggs? She moved some of the meat around, nope, no eggs, she moved the milk carton to the side, nothing, she opened up a few drawers, cheese, lunch meat, fruit, no eggs.

"Ms. Genesis?" Sherman asked her, she looked at him.

"Eggs are up there." He told her, pointing towards the side door of the fridge. Looking up, she saw them in clear view.

"Oh, I knew that, of course." She muttered and grabbed a couple of eggs. Placing them down on the counter, she grabbed the milk and some cheese out of the fridge and placed them next to the eggs. shutting the fridge, she walked over to the stove and just stared at it for the longest time, finally, Sherman had to speak up.

"It's a stove..."

Sherman said, she just glared at him.

"I know it's a stove, Smart-aleck, It's just there are so many knobs on it...and...Its ginormous!"

Sherman reached over and turned the knob to one burner and it came to life, Sila jumped back a bit.

"There you go." Sherman told her, she then started to look around.

"Where are your pots and pans?" She asked him.

"Pots are in that cabinet, pans in that one." He told her, pointing to each cabinet, she just chuckled.

"Why not stick them all in one cabinet like the rest of the world?" She asked taking out a pan from a cabinet.

"Mr. Peabody likes organizing things." Sherman responded as she placed the pan on the burner. She grabbed the eggs and cracked them on the pan. Once all the eggs were cracked and in the pan she started to stir them around in the pan, breaking the yolks of the eggs, once it was a yellow mess, she reached over and poured the milk in the eggs followed by adding some cheese. After stirring it for a few minutes, she let out a low sigh.

"I need music." She said and then walked away.

"You can't leave food unattended! That's rule number one in the cook books!" Sherman told her and she waved him off.

"I'll be gone for like two seconds, geez, plus, your watching it."

"I'm not allowed to be near the burners."

"I'm not leaving the building, I'm just going into the next room to get my music player. I will be right back." She told him and then walked off, her heels clacking on the floor as she walked away. Sherman watched the burner, the eggs were bubbling a bit. He bit his lip as he waited for Ms. Genesis to return. How much longer? Just then, a loud noise exploded throughout the penthouse, it made Sherman jump and then fall to the ground, after a few seconds he realized that that 'loud noise' was music.

**_USE TO BE YOUR BABY, _** _**USE TO BE YOUR LADY THOUGHT YOU WERE THE PERFECT LOVER **_

_**ALL THE HARMONY WENT FALLIN' OUT OF KEY, **_

_**SO NOW YOU GOTTA FIND ANOTHER **_

_**NOW YOU'RE TALKIN' CRAZY SAYIN' THAT YOU MADE ME LIKE I WAS YOUR CINDERELLA **_

_**YOU AND ME ARE THROUGH THOUGH, WATCH ME HIT IT SOLO!**_

Forgetting about the food, Sherman ran towards the noise, he found Ms. Genesis in the living room, her music player plugged into the stereo system. It was loud, to the point that Sherman had to put his hands over his ears as he approached the woman.

"It's a little loud!" He shouted, it didn't work, She didn't even notice his presence. He reached over and tugged on her sleeve, she looked at him and smiled.

"IT'S THIS AMAZING?!" She asked him, her voice booming over the booming music.

"NOT REALLY! IT'S KINDA LOUD!" Sherman screamed, trying to make his voice heard. She just scoffed and waved him off, she went to the next song. If the first song made him jump, this one made him leap ten feet in the air.

_**I-I-I'M OUTTA, OUTTA MIND, OUT OF MY F-ING MIND**_

That made Sherman gasp and put his hands to his ears once again, not wanting to hear the string of curse words leaving this man's mouth.

Sherman sniffed the air, was something burning?

THE FOOD!

Without wasting time, he grabbed Sila's sleeve and pulled her away from the stereo system. He could tell that she didn't want to be dragged away, but, he guessed she smelt the burning too because before he knew it, she was running a head of him into the kitchen.

Sherman coughed, the kitchen was all smoky, Ms. Genesis turned the burner off and took the pan off of it as well. The two of them coughed, the music still blaring in the next room. Running over to a button next to the stove, Sherman pressed it, fans around them came to life and cleared the smoke away in a matter of seconds.

The two of them found themselves looking at blackened eggs in the pan. Sila sighed a bit and scratched the back of her head.

"How about...We just go out?...You can eat out right?" She asked him.

"It has to be a special occasion, like a birthday, or fathers day-"

"You know, I think today is Yum kompor, lets go and get some Chinese." She said as she walked away.

"Don't you mean Yom Kippur? And isn't that a Jewish Holiday?"

"Yep." She told him as she unplugged her music and grabbed her purse. The penthouse now silent. She started to push Sherman towards the elevator.

"But, I'm not Jewish!" Sherman protested and she waved him off, walking inside the elevator she pressed to go down to the lobby.

"Please, It doesn't matter, still a special occasion." She scoffed the doors to the elevator slid shut. Sherman sighed, he had to wonder if Mr. Peabody was having a better time than he was.

_Ok, I don't own the lyrics to those songs and yatta yatta. _


	4. Saturday part 3

Sherman and Ms. Silas sat down at a booth in a Chinese restaurant, Silas thanked the waiter and ordered some sort of soda, she then looked at the boy across from her.

"Uhh...Water, please." Sherman muttered, the waiter nodded and walked away. Silas looked at him.

"Water?" She asked him as she opened her menu. Sherman just shrugged and Sila sighed and placed her menu down.

"Let me guess, not allowed to have soda?" She asked him and was met with a nod, she just shook her head and muttered, "Incredible..."

After a few moments of just reading the menu's, Sila looked at him.

"Know what you want yet?" She asked him, he nodded.

"Sweet and sour chicken." He muttered softly. She nodded at him and shut her menu. The waiter came back a minute later, holding their drinks. Placing the water in front of Sherman and the soda in front of Silas, the waiter took out his notebook.

"Ready to order?" He asked, Sila nodded.

"Sweet and sour chicken for munchkin over there, and I'll have the orange chicken with fried rice, Oh! and a couple of egg rolls." She said and handed the man her and Sherman's menu's. The waiter gave Silas a warm smile.

"Of course, Sweetie..." The waiter said with a wink, then walked off. Sherman darted his eyes around and then sipped at his water. Silas chuckled a bit and sipped her drink, she looked at Sherman and then sighed.

"Would you like a sip?" She asked Sherman, Sherman looked at the dark brown liquid and then shook his head, Mr. Peabody said no soda, so, no soda.

"Wow, you have got to be the most obedient kid I've ever babysat." She said as she sipped more of her soda.

"Of course, don't all kids obey their parents wishes?" Sherman asked as he crossed his legs in the seat, Silas shrugged a bit.

"Some do, most like to bend the rules, you know."

"Rules are there for a reason though, to protect the children, that's what Mr. Peabody said." Sherman told her and Silas snorted at him.

"Ok, yes, but, there is a difference between rules and being controlling." She told Sherman, a frown on her face.

"Mr. Peabody isn't controlling." Sherman grumbled at her, narrowing his brown eyes at her, she kept the frown on her face and then sighed deeply, she shouldn't fight with the kid on this, but, it did seem like Peabody was more controlling with Sherman than anything else. Besides, Peabody was the one paying her, so, who was she to criticize him?

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence between the two, the food finally came to them.

"Mmm, smells good." Sila muttered as the waiter placed it down in front of her and Sherman, Sherman nodded and started to eat, she thanked the waiter and dug into her rice, mixing it with the chicken, she started to shovel it into her mouth, she watched as Sherman ate his chicken, dipping it into the red sauce.

For a while the only noise that could be heard between them was either their chewing or the sound of Sila's straw slurping up air. She shook her empty cup and sighed. Looking down at her food, there was still a lot of rice and chicken left on her plate. She would have to take the rest with her. She looked up at Sherman and was surprised, he ate it all and still had half his water.

"Hungry?" She asked him jokingly. He shrugged at her.

She sighed, this kid was as interesting as drying paint.

"All done here?" The waiter asked, Sila nodded and smiled at him.

"Could I have a to-go box?" She asked him and he smiled back at her.

"Of course, Here, I'll just leave this here and I'll be right back with your box." He cheerily told her and left the check there, She watched him walk away and sighed a bit, getting out her wallet, she placed a fifty in the check book and waited. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long, the waiter placed the Styrofoam box next to her and grabbed the checkbook. He walked away again and Sila got up from her chair, Sherman did the same. The two of them stretched then started to walk out.

Once outside, Sila put her sunglasses on and looked around.

"Alright kid, It's only noon and I'm already bored, I don't want to go back to your house, not yet, so think of something to do." She told him firmly, he once again shrugged at her.

"I don't know...What do you normally do on a Saturday?" He asked her as he tilted his head to the side. She breathed out though her nose and crossed her arms. She then snapped her fingers.

"What about the mall? That should be fun."

"Sure, why not?" Sherman muttered to her, she smiled and pushed him towards the car. It's been awhile since she's been to the mall, plus, she could use some new clothes.

-Transition-

"So...What's this place called again?" Sherman asked her as he looked around, it was so dark.

"Hot topic." She muttered looking through the make-up, she didn't really care for Hot topic, but it had some good make-up. Sherman wasn't really looking at anything, truthfully, she thinks the cashier with the gauge earring that Sherman could fit his fist though scared the poor boy. Yeah, those people can be scary at times. It didn't help that the guy had several other unflattering piercings as well. She put her hands on her hips, nothing interesting, the make-up was too expensive for it to be interesting. She looked at the bags in her arms, a new top and some jeans, she frowned and looked at Sherman, he hadn't picked out anything yet.

"Come on, Sherman." She muttered as they walked up, she was kind of surprised to have the kid attached to her shirt tail, wow, the cashier really did scare him.

"Come again." The cashier said.

"Can we not?" Sherman whispered to her and she chuckled. Gently she patted his head.

"If you don't want to-"

"I don't want to!"

She chuckled again and they walked towards the next store. She almost turned into Spencer's, but, then quickly realized she still had a child attached to her shirt tail. Maybe she should skip Spencer's for now. They walked a few feet, she could smell coffee, coffee sounded amazing, but she was just going to take a wild guess and say that Sherman was not allowed to have coffee.

She then stopped and looked at him.

"Anywhere you want to go?" She asked him, he just shook his head, she frowned at this and crossed her arms.

"No, I'm good, I already have a lot of things." He told her as he rubbed the back of his head, she sighed.

"Ok...I guess we can go back then, we killed two hours anyway." She muttered and they headed towards the exit.

She kept looking at Sherman, He was a very strange kid, very strange indeed.

_Ok, not the most exciting chapter, but no worries, the story will pick up and get better XD._


	5. Saturday night part 1

Sherman sighed as he cuddled with his pillow, the whole room was dark, he had yet to turn on his light, it was only six o' clock and he already missed his father, Ms. Silas was in the next room, playing around with the TV, looking through channels and what not. She was a strange woman, that's all Sherman could think of her was that she was strange. She didn't seem like the kind of woman who babysat, she seemed different than a babysitter.

His door opened.

"Wow, dark in here." Ms. Silas said as she flipped the light switch on, it made Sherman blink uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" She asked him when she noticed him huddled on his bed, Sherman turned and sat up. He looked at her, she had her hands on her hips and her lips were pursed a bit, then, out of no where, she snapped her fingers.

"You must be hungry! I mean last we ate was around noon, I'll go and make us some-" Before she could finish her sentence her cell phone went off, reaching into her pocket, she took it out and started to talk while walking away from Sherman.

Sherman groaned and fell back down on his bed, going back to cuddling with his pillow. She left his door open and he could hear everything she was saying.

"-No! You're joking! Oh my god! Oh, but, I have to babysit, well, the kid is seven..."

Sherman sat up and listened more intently his eyes narrowed.

"-Yes, it would be just for a few hours...I guess...I don't see any harm in it. Yeah, see you there..." The conversation ended, he could hear her walking towards his room again, her heels clacking against the hard wood floor. She then walked into his doorway again, a smile on her face.

"So, kiddo, I have to go somewhere in like thirty minutes-"

"-You're leaving me alone?" Sherman asked her, his brow furrowing. She sat down next to him on the bed.

"I won't be gone for more than a few hours-"

"-I can't be alone in the house!"

"-Look, you've lived here all your life. So you know what is dangerous and what is not, more than I do, I mean, I didn't even know how to use the stove earlier." She said, looking at him, her brown eyes looking into his own brown eyes.

"But, what if somebody tries to break in?" Sherman asks her, she let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Well, I mean the odds of that happing is very slim, has anyone ever try to break in before?"

"No..."

"There you go, you will be fine, just don't go near the stoves or anything else that you're not suppose to be near." She told him and got up from the bed and smiled at him then left the room. Sherman sat cross-legged on the bed and brought his pillow to his chest, so, he was going to be alone inside this big house for a while...

He really didn't know how to feel about that.

-Transition, thirty minutes later-

Sherman stuck his tongue out as he walked out of his room, the whole place had a strong gross smell, most of it coming from Mr. Peabody's room, he walked over to his father's room, opening the door, he put his hands over his nose.

"Urg. What is that smell?" He asked, the door to the bathroom opened, Ms. Genesis came out, she looked different.

Her wavy brown hair was no longer in a ponytail but was now down and splayed around her shoulders, her hair also looked kind of stiff and sticky, plus she had some glitter littered in her hair as well. Next was her top, it was cut kind of high, showed off a bit of her stomach, like her shirt before, it was dark green. She had on some sort of skirt that stopped above her knees and then a different pair of black high heeled boots.

"That smell would be my perfume." Silas said as she swept all her hair to one side and moved it scrunched it up with her hands.

"It smells gross."

"It does not!"

"Does to!"

"Hmph, you're too young to understand."

"No...I'm sure it just smells pretty gross, I don't think there needs to be an age limit to know that."

She looked at Sherman and just rolled her eyes, she walked passed him and ruffled his hair.

"You're cute." She said and grabbed her purse and put it on her shoulders, clapping her hands she looked at Sherman.

"Welp, I'm heading out now, stay away from the stoves and go to bed at ten and whatnot..." She muttered and started to strut out, he followed her towards the elevator, she clicked the button and looked at Sherman.

"Don't worry, I'll be back by ten, I promise." She told him as she stepped inside the elevator and then pressed the down button. The doors slid shut and she gave Sherman one last smile before the elevator brought her down. With a heavy huff, Sherman put both hands on his hips, the penthouse seemed so empty. He honestly had no clue what to do, The thought of the WABAC hit him, it wasn't technically showing Mrs. Genesis if she wasn't here. Then again, Mr. Peabody says no WABAC unless he was there, and he wasn't.

But, maybe one trip by himself wouldn't do any harm, he would have to stay close to the WABAC and make sure that no big wars or disasters would be happening at the time, he could even visit Mr. Gandhi or maybe even Mr. Lincoln, he was nice. If Ms. Silas could leave him alone, then why shouldn't he use the WABAC just this once?

Besides, he guessed by the sound of thunder off in the distance that there was going to be a thunderstorm coming soon, he didn't like thunderstorms, and the idea of one happening while he was alone in this big penthouse didn't give him much comfort. The lightning flashed and like that bolt of lightning Sherman was in the elevator going down to the WABAC in a blink of an eye. No way he was staying here for that storm.


End file.
